Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display and a method for fabricating the same.
Description of the Related Technology
A liquid crystal display, which is one of display devices that have been widely used, is a display device that can adjust the quantity of penetrating light by applying a voltage to two opposite electrodes (a pixel electrode and a common electrode) and by controlling an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two electrodes.
Typically, a liquid crystal display is formed to keep a space between two substrates so that a liquid crystal layer is provided between the two substrates. For this, spacers are formed between the two substrates. However, since the spacers are adhered to one of the two substrates with adhesives, the liquid crystal display fabricating process may be complicated and the manufacturing cost may be increased.